half_lifefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyx Vance (City 17)
:For the Half-Life Alyx Vance, see Alyx Vance. Alyx Vance is a main character in Half-Life: White Forest, and appeared in a cameo in Half-Life 2: Episode Four. She also made an appearance in the series City 17 Street in 2007 and later 2012. Alyx is the daughter of Eli Vance and a key member of the Resistance. A younger Alyx has appeared in The Cow that said Moo. History :These events are depicted in City 17 Street. Childhood Alyx was born to parents Eli and Azian Vance. During the Black Mesa Incident, Alyx was saved by the mysterious G-Man and returned to her father later on, however her mother had perished during the incident. Kidnapping During the Uprising in City 17, Alyx was captured by the Rogue Vortigaunt and taken to the countryside where an unconscious Alyx was laid on a stone slab. After her capture, Gordon Freeman set out to find her. White Forest Cult Gordon managed to save Alyx, who was nearly executed by her uncle, Captain Vance in an underground mine. They began to head towards White Forest, but began to experience bizarre hallucinations and seeing strange creatures. Alyx put this down to the Combine playing tricks and continued on. When arriving at White Forest, both she and Gordon discovered it in disaster. They met up with Eli and Isaac who reveal that a portal has allowed some sort of demonic creatures from another reality through, and they are struggling to close it off. After this, Alyx along with Gordon, Eli and Kleiner are captured by Arne Magnusson, who is working for a cult at White Forest and sacrifices Eli by setting him alright. But with the help of Father Grigor, Magnusson is killed and the remaining zombie creatures flee. Alyx then mourns over Eli's dead body and goes into distress over what has happened. Aftermath After her father's death, Alyx was in a bad emotional state. After the end to the Uprising and the Combine's defeat and humanity's victory, she had a brief relationship with Freeman, but decided to leave him and left the Outlands and City 17 area. She later gave birth to a daughter in secret whom she named Azian, after her late mother. Alyx resurfaced and began working for the newly established Resistance government, taking a top position and looked to improving City 17. In 2012, a war between the resistance government and the New Combine (a organisation trying to bring City 17 back to the times of Combine rulership) occur in City 17 and nearby cities. Alyx is held hostage by New Combine leader Erik Kaldwin and Nathan Johnson, who the latter forces Alyx to dance with him. In 2016, Alyx is present to open up a new museum built to dedicate to the men and women who died fighting for humanity's freedom, and dedicates it to Freeman - who has been missing for several years. But during this anniversary City 17 is attacked by troops working for a mysterious figure known as the "Dark One". Alyx is helped to safety by her bodyguards. Shortly afterwards her daughter is kidnapped by the Dark One, who then instructs her to work for him and guide Nathan to the citadel. Alyx is left in the company of The G-Man, who takes her to a room located under City 17 Park and ties her to a chair, giving the impression she is being held hostage. Nathan saves Alyx in order to gain intel on the Dark One. Alyx gives Nathan the coordinates to the Dark One's lair, and teleports him. After Nathan leaves, the Dark One contacts Alyx over a computer screen, and congratulates her, saying that "their" daughter is safe, confirming to Alyx that the identity of the Dark One is a rogue Gordon Freeman. With regret at betraying Nathan, Alyx groups with Nathan's wife Chell and they gain entrance to the citadel. Just as Freeman prepares to kill Nathan, they gain entrance to the office and scare him off. As Nathan goes to kill Freeman, Alyx and Chell go and save his prisoners, including her daughter. After sending her daughter and the prisoners in an emergency escape pod, they meet Nathan in Freeman's office. But when Nathan realises Freeman's keycard can't shut the portal which will let through a rogue alien race Freeman is in alliance with, he decides to destroy the citadel. Alyx and Chell try and protest, but Nathan uses his portal gun and teleports them to a safe location. Alyx reunites with her daughter, but doesn't disclose that Freeman/Dark One is her father. After Nathan destroys the citadel and prevents the rogue aliens coming through, Alyx is seen weeks later in a safer City 17 visiting the museum with her daughter. When Azian asks about the "man in the orange suit with the crowbar", Alyx says he was a great man and his efforts from the previous war shouldn't be forgotten, showing that Alyx at least mourned the old Gordon Freeman in some way. Eight months following this Alyx moved to City 16 with her daughter and took a high end position in the town. However things soon took a U-Turn when Azian went missing and Alyx found herself captured by Clandestine Company loyalists and imprisoned in a holding cell underneath the city. Nathan rescued her and the pair escaped the city, although Alyx went her separate way as to go and find Azian (although she doesn't tell Nathan about her daughter's disappearance). Other timelines ''Half-Life: The Series'' In a spin-off Half-Life: The Series Alyx was killed in its first episode in July 2006. In the episode Gordon and Alyx where captured by the Combine and dumped in a pool full of sharks along with other Resistance members. They had to struggle across a narrow walkway to reach the other side, however Alyx fell into the water and was killed by the sharks. ''Unforeseen Consequences: G-Man Chronicles During the Uprising against the Combine, Alyx is possessed by a future version of The G-Man, who wishes to change the timeline to meet his own ends. Trivia *She has a younger cousin called Chelsea Vance who appeared in ''Half-Life 2: Episode Four and also in City 17 Street. Chelsea acts as a younger version of Alyx, and assisted Gordon briefly in Episode Four. *A flashback of Alyx's "demise" in Half-Life: The Series featured in the episode "Pool of Death" in City 17 Street in July 2007 (a year since Alyx's supposed death). However Nathan had the flashback to the event, despite not being present. Alyx's death however is not canon. *Also it is said that Alyx was an infant during the Black Mesa Incident (around 1-3 years old) this is changed in the series Black Mesa in which she is around six to eight years of age. List of Appearances *''Half-Life 2: Episode Four'' *''The Cow that said Moo'' *''Half-Life: White Forest'' *''Black Mesa'' *''City 17 Street'' **"Pool of Death" (13 July 2007) (Flashback) **"New Combine Story Arc" (3 July 2012) **"An End and a New Beginning" **"The End?" *''Half-Life: The Series'' **"Episode 1" **"Episode 2" (Mentioned) Category:Females Category:Resistance Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Black Mesa Category:Derivative Category:City 17 Street Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Humans Category:Rebels Category:Deceased